


Class Pizza

by bittersweetoranges



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flash Fic, Future Fic, Gen, HQ Brofest Flash Fiction Tier, I'm not sure if you want to ask, Pizza AU, Some Swearing, There's some Java in here, so warning for language, the jokes are very... inside-y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetoranges/pseuds/bittersweetoranges
Summary: There are only two kinds of things in this world. Things that Tsukishima Kei is passionate about and things he couldn't care less about.





	1. PointOfView one = new PointOfView("Futakuchi");

  
`String Pizza(int pizzaPlace){`  
`   switch(pizzaPlace){`  
`      case “crowbees”:`  
`         PizzaPlace.requirement = “Salt”;`  
`         break;`  
`      case “cateyes”:`  
`         PizzaPlace.requirement = “Pepperoni”;`  
`         break;`  
`      case “pizzaandahoot”:`  
`         PizzaPlace.requirement= “Better crust”;`  
`         Break;`  
`      default:`  
`         break;`  
`      }`  
`      //to add more restaurants later`  
`      return PizzaPlace.requirement;`  
`}`  


Futakuchi openly gapes at the code in the text editor, but, being the fine gentleman that he is, he puts the laptop to sleep and pretends he didn’t know that the code exists at all. He considers himself lucky that he didn’t drop his coffee, he isn’t going to die, and he doesn’t own a pizza place that Tsukishima Kei frequents.


	2. one.useAgain();

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colon's right? They suck.

Kenma frowns at Tsukishima’s code. He scrolls downwards quick as lightning, his eyes quickly shifting through the lines. Tsukishima is left with his arms folded on his chest. Futakuchi guesses that he’s biting his tongue, and tries not to laugh at the whole situation.

They try to compile the code, but it fails.

”Why doesn’t it work? Nothing’s wrong with the syntax!” Tsukishima flings his hands in the air and pushes away from the desk. After a while, Kenma draws his attention to one line.

`System.out.print(“What makes a pizza good pizza?\n”):`


	3. PointOfView two = new PointOfView("Tsukishima");

“Do you really even need it?” Hinata asks as he slides his plate of pizza on the table.  
Tsukishima doesn’t dignify it with an answer and eyes Hinata’s hawaiian pizza. They’re at Daichi’s restaurant, and he knows for a fact that the salt-to-sweetness ratio is a bit off. He clicks his tongue and continues typing at his laptop. The code isn’t for him at least.  
“Tsukki, come on do your critique later and eat.” Yamaguchi plops on the seat beside him. Tsukishima decides not to test Yamaguchi and puts aside his laptop for lunch.


	4. two.useAgain();

Tsukishima drags the sleep from his eyes and knocks his glasses askew in the process. He bites down a yawn before he regards his PC with disdain.

It was late, and he had written a lot before he realized that his code as inefficient as fuck. Frustration bubbles in his gut at every line he skims through. Better methodologies race past his mind’s eye and mingle with his shame.

He sighs and decides to call it a night when the power goes out. He doesn’t know if he should be happy he has to redo around half his code.

  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is me, realizing my folly. also always save your work kids. save a life and save your work. y'know especially if your laptop happens to be charger dependent.


	5. PointOfView three = new PointOfView("Yamaguchi");

“You look like your computer died on you.”

Tsukishima’s scathing look proves Yamaguchi right.

“Shut up Yamaguchi.”

Remorseless, Yamaguchi laughs and drops his bag on the grass by Tsukishima’s head. “Sorry, Tsukki.”  
Tsukishima doesn’t reply and just stares back up at the sky, deep in thought. Yamaguchi sits down besides him and pulls out some notes.

“How’s your code coming along?”

Tsukishima hums. “Not Fine.”

Yamaguchi lets the wind lose his page in his book. “Does that mean--”

“It means that I’m drinking more coffee than even you do.”

A beat. “At least, you’re using the dinosaur-pizza cup right?”


	6. //writing is too ineligible to parse into actual words much less workable code

  


Yamaguchi thought bringing Tsukki some pizza would cheer him up.

Guess what? He was wrong.

See, Tsukishima is in his Fuck-This-Bullshit mode. Symptoms include Tsukishima laying on his bed while his laptop imitates an abandoned see-saw on his chest. If Yamaguchi was a doctor, he would have pronounced the laptop dead and his friend catatonic.

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi braves taking a step closer.

Futakuchi sticks out his head from his top bunk to shush him, then holds his arms up in a cross -- _Abort mission._

They lock eyes.

Yamaguchi leaves with the pizza. It is never seen again.

  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at which point do you guys think it's obvious that I'm just making an outlet for my woes that may or may not be embellished?


	7. Laptop: Closed, Project: Dead, Feelings: Oppressively Present. Tsukishima is forced to confront his feelings.

  


Tsukishima’s fall was as calm and calculated as a freshly beheaded head travelling in an arc. _Slice_ , just like that.

Except, Tsukishima did the beheading and it was a messy, botched, and pathetic attempt. Needless to say, Tsukishima has never faced his follies this head on.

It’s different to have someone to blame, have someone mentor you, and have someone metaphorically bitch-slap you into reality. Not that they can’t happen again. See, Tsukishima’s high school days were a study in excess when it came to learning about teamwork… and feelings.

Emotional Investment was never his forte.

  
   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a.k.a the chapter where we go into a vaguely omniscient pov to parse Tsukishima's inner conflict into something.


	8. Status Udates are the Bane of Tsukishima's Current Existence

  
 

Yamaguchi looks at him expectantly, so Tsukishima sighs.

“I’ve stopped working on my project.” He says.

Jaws fall open around him. Some more metaphorical than others. It’s an understandable reaction, even he’s noticed that he has no bark and even less bite. Believe him, having no motivation sucks.

“But you were having so much fun!” Hinata says, safely placing his remaing pizza back on his plate.

Tsukishima frowns. “Not all projects need to be made,” He says, “but I still think this pizza needs more cheese.”

Yamaguchi looks pointedly at him.

“It’s too dry.”

  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can take the code out of the pizza, but you can never take the programmer from the pizza


	9. Tsukishima Begins to Stop Fucking Around

  
 

“Tsukishima is being creepy,” Shoyo tells him, eyes flitting between Tsukishima and his now present laptop. “He’s hasn’t insulted me in a _week_!” This he says with as much volume as he can muster in his Library voice. 

Kenma looks over to his coursemate, assesses whatever damage Shoyo thinks is there. Glasses, check; Dinosaur-Pizza mug, check; Laptop, check;

“I don’t see anything wrong Shoyo.”

“Kenma,” he whines, “last time we had lunch together he ordered the all-meat pizza.”

“And?”

Hinata’s face is grave. “He took pictures of it before eating. With Yachi’s camera.”

  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two points to whoever guesses what's happening


	10. Freedom Tastes like Coffee

  
 

If there’s one thing Tsukishima isn’t, it’s being stupid enough to use his real name for his blog (nor with a dinosaur themed handle. Like T-rex. Because he isn’t a pleb). Besides, since he’s creating his blog theme from scratch, he might as well consider this a strategic break to return to old form.

He wishes his process wasn’t so messy and frustrating. But he’s knows the solution to his problem and he’s identified the tools he needs to achieve it. 

He can finally do his schoolwork. Tsukishima’s smile is smug, but at 3am his laptop was his only audience.

  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thanks for reading to the end.
> 
> I hope you really enjoyed this mess to the end. ^^. This surely was an adventure for me.
> 
> Thank you towards everyone who left comments, and kudos. Your support was greatly appreciated. I also want to thank haruhi02; without her this story wouldn't have been written or finished. Much thanks.
> 
> Please look forward to my next work!


End file.
